


强制退烧

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 勋荣 - Fandom, 圆勋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Kudos: 9





	强制退烧

拖鞋是李知勋不可放弃的东西，是可以和可乐米饭相提并论的东西。再冷的天气他还是要穿着，即使在机场被冷得直哆嗦。

所以他会感冒也不奇怪。但李知勋并不觉得是他拖鞋的问题，肯定是到处飞气温相差太大才会导致他感冒。

“阿嚏”李知勋躺在床上又打了个喷嚏，脑袋也跟着疼。他拉过被子给自己盖好，盖上不到一分钟又觉得热。脑袋晕沉沉，身体也在发烫，李知勋睡着前还在想，千万不能让那两个人知道他生病了。权顺荣又要在他耳边唠唠叨叨一大堆，不过他还算好应付。全圆佑就难搞了，指不定又想出什么法子来教训他。

李知勋半梦半醒中觉得自己像个火炉一样，实在太热了，身体出了一层汗黏糊糊的。他想把被子踢掉，却发现腿好像被什么东西压住。他低头一看，被子拱起一个大包，里面的东西还在不断动来动去。这是，哪一个？

李知勋掀开被子，看见把自己闷得满额头汗的权顺荣时还松了口气，生病的人感官总是会迟钝一点，李知勋看着权顺荣全身光溜溜趴在他腿间吞吐疲软的分身，过了好几秒快感才开始涌上来，倒吸一口冷气，“别舔了”，伸手推推权顺荣，“硬不起来。”

权顺荣无视他的话，把玩着他的阴囊，再用舌尖勾他性器前端的小口，打脸来得极快，事实证明他不仅能硬，还硬得特别地快。权顺荣这才抬起头和他说话，“知勋这不是硬了吗？还很烫手呢。”权顺荣还假装被烫到，往他勃起的地方吹气。

“我发烧了。”李知勋实在是没力气陪他胡闹，原本生病已经够难受了，心情也变得烦躁，语气也不自觉加重，“别闹了。”

“我没闹，我正在帮知勋退烧呀。”权顺荣从一旁脱下的衣服口袋里拿出准备好的避孕套，一边给李知勋戴上一边说，“知勋出一身汗很快就能好啦。”

“我没力气。”李知勋想起身阻止权顺荣，却被他按回去，“我有。知勋躺着就好，我自己来。”

“权顺荣，别玩了。我说，我不想做。”李知勋冷下脸。

“知勋生气了？”权顺荣无视他的冷脸继续着自己的动作，“那知勋有想过我和圆佑会生气吗？如果我不来找你的话，知勋是不是连生病都不告诉我们?”

发烧又不是什么大病。但说到底还是自己理亏，李知勋看见权顺荣的脸色还是决定不说了。他看着权顺荣跨坐在他身上，不用丝毫扩张，直接对准位置慢慢坐下去，把整根吃完。他就知道权顺荣肯定是有备而来，这下更没什么话好说了。

不用他挺腰，权顺荣自觉地开始扭腰动起来，“啊太深了…知勋…好烫…啊…”正在发烧的人体温比往常要高一些，连埋在后穴的分身也比往常烫一些。权顺荣控制着自己抬腰坐下的速度和角度，让体内的性器顶到自己的敏感点，“啊啊…知勋…舒服吗？”权顺荣拉过李知勋搭在他大腿的手，想让他揉揉自己的胸，却发现李知勋躺着够不着，只好放到自己不断吐出前列腺液的分身上，“知勋…这里也摸摸吧…”

李知勋反应慢了一点，帮他撸了几下才反应过来。权顺荣这是把他当成会自动发热还不用充电的按摩棒了吧？以前也没见他这么主动，平时没操几下就撒着娇说轻一点不行了，现在骑在他身上倒是玩得起劲。

权顺荣是真的冤，平时根本轮不到他主动，李知勋已经压着他发狠地操，他除了哭着求饶还能怎么办，好不容易遇上一次掌控权在自己手上的，当然是怎么高兴怎么来。如果不是怕事后被疯狂报复，他还想反攻一次呢。

李知勋圈紧了一点，撸动手中的性器，看着在他身上玩得正开心的权顺荣，恶劣地刮刮前端小口，又用指尖堵住。空出来的一只手把权顺荣腿再拉开一点，让他坐到底，“不是说自己来吗？顺荣怎么能偷懒？”

权顺荣被李知勋这么一搞，想射出来又被堵住，只好乖乖地顺着他的意思来，最后还是打着哭嗝向他求饶。

李知勋想着下次再收拾他，自己射出来的时候，松手让权顺荣射了出来，粘了满肚子精液。他缓了一下，出了一身汗，现在好像真的不头疼了，就是有点困。他推推还趴在自己身上喘气的权顺荣，“起来，我要睡觉了。”

“睡觉？”权顺荣吸吸鼻子起身，用帮李知勋摘掉套子打结丢地上，又抽纸巾给两人擦擦身体，“可是我们还没结束呢。”

我们？李知勋愣了一下，撑起身体发现沙发上不知道什么时候坐了个人。完了，这回是真的完了。

“到我了吧？先喝杯水，不然待会口渴。”全圆佑走近几步坐在床脚，把手上的水递给权顺荣让他喂，又摸摸李知勋的脚，“知勋的脚怎么那么凉？”

李知勋喝了几口权顺荣喂的水，被全圆佑吓得一激灵，“我…我回去…不…现在就买棉拖。”左边一个权顺荣，右边一个全圆佑，李知勋吓得话都讲不清。

“嗯。还挺听话。”全圆佑已经顺着李知勋的脚摸到大腿根，“知勋还是有点烫，我们来帮你退退烧？”

轮不到李知勋说不要，全圆佑一伸手，权顺荣默契地往他手里倒润滑剂。身体在发烫，伸进体内的手指却却冰冰凉凉，“嘶…太凉了…啊…”

全圆佑熟练地找到他的敏感点戳弄，权顺荣也从背后抱住他，揉捏他挺立的乳尖。全圆佑扩张得差不多，示意权顺荣继续，自己三两下脱掉衣服，拆开正方形的包装给自己戴上。

权顺荣和全圆佑眼神一对上就知道他想干什么，一只手还在揉着李知勋的胸，一只手已经伸到下面握住他半勃的分身撸。等全圆佑准备好了，他让李知勋躺在自己的身上，也把刚才李知勋的招数原倍奉还。

全圆佑一进来就顶到李知勋的敏感点，这回轮到李知勋想射却射不出了，权顺荣还笑着说，“知勋要忍着，生病不能射太多。”

他刚想开口骂人，全圆佑开始动作，不等他缓一下，发狠地对准他的敏感点顶撞起来，他连一句完整的话都说不出，“权顺荣你…啊啊…别…你…啊”

“圆佑动作快点，知勋生病要快点休息。”权顺荣看热闹不嫌事大，空出来的手还不忘挑逗一下全圆佑。全圆佑瞥了一眼权顺荣没说话，看着李知勋涨红的脸加快动作。

李知勋终于明白全圆佑为什么会让他先喝水。如果不是因为那杯水，他又哭又出汗，现在估计要脱水了。实在受不了，只好呜咽着向他们两个求饶，“呜呜…哥哥…让知勋射吧…”权顺荣和全圆佑最吃他这一套，明明同岁却最喜欢听他喊哥哥。

这次也奏效了。全圆佑操了几下就射出来，权顺荣也松开手让他释放。李知勋躺在床上一动也不想动，闭眼就想睡，也不管身上多粘乎乎。迷迷糊糊感觉到全圆佑和权顺荣给他擦了身体，听见权顺荣的哭喊声他还幸灾乐祸地想，活该。

第二天醒来，果然退烧了，就是嗓子哑了不少。他去吃饭的时候看见权顺荣以一种奇怪地坐姿坐在一边和弟弟们聊天，全圆佑坐在另一边玩手机。

“知勋哥来啦？现在好点了吗？退烧了吗？”弟弟们一看见他就开始问他身体怎样。

他还没说话，权顺荣就帮他回答了，“早就退烧啦！昨天帮知勋出了一身汗就退烧了。”

“出汗？哥去运动了吗？”

“对啊。我们一起运动了。圆佑也一起去了。”权顺荣还想继续说话，被李知勋红着耳根捂住嘴，“权顺荣，闭嘴。”

权顺荣收到他眼神威胁举起手保证不会再乱说话，又继续转头和弟弟们聊天。

另一边的全圆佑可能嫌他脸还不够烫，凑过头对他说，“发烧嘛，操一顿就好了。”


End file.
